callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MP9
The is a fully automatic machine pistol featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ERCEFj6XQE&feature=player_detailpage#t=49s Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The gun is very similar to the TMP in Modern Warfare 2 visually and statistically, with a similar rate of fire, recoil and almost identical reload, but slower, as the player taps the magazine in place after inserting it, most likely implemented to balance the larger magazine capacity. The MP9 has a darker finish and has different iron sights as well; the rear sight is now open as opposed to the TMP's aperture sight in Modern Warfare 2. It is the second machine pistol unlocked in the game. With its high rate of fire, large magazine, moderately fast reload, and low, but unpredictable recoil, it is a very versatile weapon. It actually has the lowest recoil of all machine pistols. However, it has a few downsides; first, it has the slowest switch time of all the Machine Pistols, with a draw time of 0.8 seconds. This means the MP9 cannot be easily be pulled out in a heated firefight, such as when one's primary weapon needs to reload. Secondly, it has very low minimum damage and range, taking 6 shots to kill at longer distances. This is rather rare, however, as the MP9 has significantly higher range than any other machine pistol, and given that the range it is intended to be used on, it will almost never come to that point. One of the main advantages of the MP9 is its headshot multiplier, dealing twice the damage: It's the highest multiplier of any gun, only matched by the Skorpion. It excels in close range encounters as it's recoil can easily get it headshots but if facing multiple enemies the extended mags attachment could be useful. The Silencer is also great, as its range is not significantly hampered and will also take out the obstructive muzzle flash and keep you off the radar. Attachments *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Survival Mode The MP9 is available in Survival Mode at level 17 and costs $1500. Gallery MP-9.png|First person view of the MP9. MP9 IS.png|Aiming the MP9. File:MP9_reload.png|Reloading the MP9. MP9 Re.png|Reloading the MP9. File:MW3_MP9_cocking.png|Cocking the MP9. SAS soldier holding MP9 akimbo MW3.jpg|A SAS soldier holding Akimbo MP9s. Mp9sreloadtrans.png|Reloading the MP9 with the Suppressor attached. Mp9rdstrans.png|The MP9 with the Red Dot Sight attached. Trivia *When the player runs with the MP9, the player can see that the player holds a magazine in their left hand. *When viewed from third person, the player's hand slightly obscures the barrel of the weapon. *Like the USAS 12 and Skorpion, using this weapon increases the player's sprint time by 75%. *When using optics, a top rail attached from the side will be added; this is strange as the MP9 already has a top rail. *The MP9 is very similar in appearance to the TMP, the only major difference being that of the iron sights. *The MP9 is formerly known as the TMP, they are infact the same gun. Video Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3: MP9 Suppressed Gameplay of the MP9 with a silencer References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Weapons